1. [Field of the Invention]
This invention relates to a press-in connection type structure for an electric part, which is used for connecting, under pressure, a contact element of a given electric part such as an IC, to a contact element of a connection medium such as a wiring sheet or an IC socket, and more particularly to a press-in connection type structure which is suited to be used together with a connection medium composed of a wiring sheet having flexible properties.
2. [Brief Description of the Related Art]
Heretofore, for connecting, under pressure, a contact element of an IC to a contact element of a flexible wiring sheet, a rubber having resilient properties has ben used as a pressing means, and the rubber is arranged so as to press a contacting area between the contact elements.
The pressing means is adapted to obtain a uniform pressing force utilizing resilient properties which the rubber has, so that the rubber may be compliant with the flexure of the wiring sheet. However, the pressing means composed of a rubber material has the shortcomings in that when the rubber pressing means is repeatedly subjected to compression for a long period of time, it is permanently deformed thus preventing the application of an appropriate pressure contacting force. The above shortcomings become more manifest when the rubber pressing means proves itself as being thermally deteriorated in a test of an IC under a high temperature condition.
Also, in the case of a rubber, since the contacting portion is compressed by its surface load, the compressive force is unduly increased relative to the pressure contacting force and this creates one of the causes for increasing the operating force.